In general, multiterminal integrated circuit (IC) packages are formed from a copper substrate. FIG. 1 shows such a prior art process. A bare copper substrate 100 is partially etched to pattern the contact pads 103 and the die attach pad 102. The partial etching is able to be done in any number of ways known by the person of ordinary skill. The substrate 100 is seen in cross section. The contact pads 103 are in several rows surrounding the die attach pad 102. Each row of contact pads is still an integral piece of the leadframe 100. For each row of contacts, there is one section of half etched copper in an inside perimeter and an outside perimeter. In the example provided, there are two rows of contact pads 103. There is a first etched portion 103A, a second etched portion 103B, and a third etched portion 103C. These portions must be removed before the semiconductor device can be put to use since all contacts pads 103 are electrically coupled before removal of the portions 103A, 103B, and 103C. A semiconductor die 106 is placed on the die attach pad 102. Then, wire bonds 105 are selectively mounted from the semiconductor die 106 to the contact pads 103 and die attach pad 102. Also, all of the substrate 100 but the portions 103A, 103B and 103C are coated on a bottom side with an etch resist material. The substrate 100, semiconductor device 106 and wire bonds 105 are encased in a mold compound 107. Then, the assembly is submerged in an etching solution until the portions 103A, 103B, and 103C are sacrificed, electrically isolating the contacts 103. It should be noted that two partial etching steps were required in this prior art: once to form the partial etched areas 103A, 103B, and 103C and once to sacrifice the substrate 100. In this example given, the contact pads, die attach pad and other features are substantially planar on all surfaces. If any features, such as stand offs, or the like are to be incorporated, further half etching steps are required. A staggered or stepped form factor will require an etching step for every step. As a result, thicker copper substrates are necessary. Furthermore, accuracy is sacrificed. For example, if a standoff is needed on one of the rows of contact pads 103, they must first be partially etched into the locations where the contact pads 203 will be formed. Then, the portions 103A, 103B, and 103C must be partially etched deeper.